An electronic receipt management system typically includes a point-of-sale (POS) terminal located at a store. The POS terminal generates a data of a purchase transaction by a customer at the store, and obtains a customer ID of the customer during the purchase transaction, for example, through a mobile device carried by the customer. Then, the data is transmitted to a communication device owned by the customer as an electronic receipt, typically through a server. As a result, the customer can view the electronic receipt on a display unit of the communication device.
On the other hand, currently many stores or a company that operates such stores implement a reward program to promote sales, and use a customer ID unique to the store or the company for the reward program. Typically, a customer needs to provide the customer ID for the reward program to the store during a purchase transaction.
Therefore, when a customer wants to use the service of the electronic receipt and participate in the reward program in one purchase transaction, the store may need to require the customer to provide two different customer IDs. It would be desirable to carry out the electronic receipt service and the reward program more efficiently.